


A Superhero Proposal

by Eleni_Sk



Series: A Family of Vigilantes, A Family of Heroes [1]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Alien Invasion, F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-24 16:55:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21721327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eleni_Sk/pseuds/Eleni_Sk
Summary: Alien Invasion. Superheroes. Ring. I did not see that one coming.
Relationships: John Diggle/Lyla Michaels, Oliver Queen/Felicity Smoak, Roy Harper/Thea Queen
Series: A Family of Vigilantes, A Family of Heroes [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1565563
Comments: 2
Kudos: 38





	A Superhero Proposal

Felicity Smoak wanted to laugh when she first heard the words. Because really, what were the chances of facing a second alien invasion in her lifetime? But the President had begged them for help, every known and unknown hero and their teams. He also offered them full pardons and every resource to face the threat.

And that is how it all began.

They were given a warehouse facility to use as HQ, gear, computers, supplies, everything. Once they had accepted, Cisco made masks for the ladies of Team Arrow and Team Flash that didn’t have them. Felicity’s mask resembled a masquerade one, in pink and green with some glittery details. She loved it.

The teams flew to DC asap, and then drove to the warehouse. Well, except for Barry, who ran. When they arrived, in full gear too, Lyla and Floyd Lawton were there waiting for them, as were most of the rest of the teams.

“Hey, blondie.” They hugged.

“I wish to see you once without some major crisis.” Felicity hugged him back.

“You two know each other?” Batman asked.

“We’ve worked together before,” Overwatch answered casually, rejoining her team.

“Thank you all for being here. I am Lyla Michaels, the Director of ARGUS, and I will be working with you closely.” She said. “My team and I will provide everything you need for this mission. I trust you can introduce yourself later. Before we begin, is there anyone else that you believe would be able to help us?”

“Yes,” Team Arrow, Team Flash, and Team Legends said together.

“And who is that?”

“Remember the blonde woman that helped us with the Dominators invaded?” Flash asked.

“The one that can fly?”

“Yes, Kara. And her cousin. We can call her, though I suppose it will take a little bit of time to travel from her dimension to ours.”

“Dimension?!” many exclaimed.

“Yes, they are on Earth-38. It’s complicated. Short story short the multiverse exists and I traveled to her earth once, by accident.” Flash explained.

“And she is an alien herself, so who better to help us.” Vibe added.

“She did a remarkable job last time.” Lyla nodded. “Let’s call them once we are done here.”

“Yes, ma’am.” Vibe said and sent a message to the device he had given Kara after the Dominators' situation.

“You are old enough to elect who will be in charge on the field, but Overwatch will be in charge of Communications, Internet, and Tech.”

“Why her?” Batwoman half demanded.

“She has the highest IQ out of all of us. And she is the only one that can keep Green Arrow in line.” The Director said, almost smiling.

“Hey!” said man protested.

“It’s true.” White Canary said.

“I have a question,” Nightwing said from next to his mentor.

“Shoot,” Deadshot smirked.

“Do you all know each other? Because you seem pretty cozy.”

“Well, we met Flash before he got his powers and we have worked with him and his team numerous times. White Canary and Green Arrow have known each other since they were teens and she was a part of our team for a long time before she joined the Legends. I dated Atom for some time. Flash has arrested Heat Wave a few times before he, too, joined the legends. Um, we met Deadshot during a mission in Russia to save … someone. And I have a sneaky suspicion that Batman and Green Arrow know each other, without their masks. Am I forgetting anything?” Overwatch replied.

“Kid Flash is my foster brother and soon to be brother-in-law,” Flash added.

“I think that’s about it,” Caitlin said.

“Okay”

“I have a meeting I must attend, but I will be back soon. Deadshot you are with them. And for the love of God, do what Overwatch says.” She leveled him with a look.

“Yes, ma’am.” Deadshot nodded. With a final nod, Lyla got in on one of the SUVs behind her and left with her agents following.

“So, how do we elect the field leader?” Batgirl asked.

“We can race.” Flash grinned.

“We are not racing, Flash,” Spartan said, glaring at the speedster. “Or shooting arrows.”

“Why?” Speedy whined.

“Well, how about we vote?” Arsenal suggested.

Before anything else could be said, a black hole appeared between Vibe and Dr. Snow. A second later, Supergirl and Superman jumped out of it.

“Hey, guys” Kara exclaimed. “And hello new guys.”

“Hello!” Clark waved from next to her.

“So, what do we have? Another psycho with a book that re-writes history? Evil doppelgangers? Alien invasion?” Kara asked casually.

“You’ve faced all that?” Spoiler asked.

“And so much more.” The White Canary said as if she was talking about the weather.

“But we are under an alien invasion. Again. I mean, what are the chances?” Overwatch huffed.

“Slim, but there are there,” Clark said.

“So, about the leader situation?” Speedy intervened.

“What situation?” Kara asked.

“Director Michaels has put Overwatch in charge of Communications, Internet, and Tech, but we need to elect a commander for the field.” Atom explained.

“I’m with O-“

“Secret identities only, please!” Vibe exclaimed.

“Right, Sorry. I’m voting for Green Arrow.” Kara said.

“Thanks, Kara,” Flash whined.

“Sorry, B-Flash. Hey, you were in charge last time, we need variety.”

“True.”

“I say Green Arrow, too,” Nightwing said.

“Really?” Batgirl exclaimed.

“Why not? Batman is always in charge. I want to see someone else’s leadership.” He shrugged.

“Can’t fault you, really,” she cocked her head to the side. “I say Green Arrow, too.”

In the end, Green Arrow was elected, though wonder woman was a close second, with Flash close behind her.

When they went inside, Overwatch went straight for the computers, while Green Arrow made a beeline for the coffee station to make her a cup of coffee.

“You are the best.” She exclaimed accepting the cup.

“Dude, you are whipped.” Flash sniggered, which earned him a hit with the bow.

“So, she is the boss of Team Arrow?” Nightwing asked cheekily.

“Overwatch is the mom; Green Arrow is the dad.” Arsenal grinned.

“Arsenal?” Overwatch called sweetly.

“Yes, mom?” he said cheekily.

“Shut up.”

“Yes, mom.”

“Each one of you will be given an earpiece that will be linked directly with mine and everyone else’s as well,” Overwatch said. “If anyone of you thinks it is optional, think again.”

“If you take it off, or mute it, she will eat you alive.” Speedy supplied.

“After you encounter her loud voice,” Flash flinched.

“So, do not do any of those things,” Spartan said seriously.

“She is cute, but she is deadly.” White Canary supplied with a big smile.

And so, with a great deal of help from Kara and Clark, the heroes had a training session. Then, they spent a good deal of time on strategy and learning what they could for the enemy. Lyla came back at some point, but she went straight for Felicity’s station, where Iris and Caitlin were also. She asked them to fill her in on anything that had happened while she was away. It wasn’t long after, that the first team left for a recon mission.

It took five days to defeat the aliens. Five exhausting days. The cots ARGUS provided were not all that comfortable, they were running on little sleep and junk food and they only had one shower. For thirty people. Lyla was staying with them, too, although everyone slept alone. All the couples were separated, but at least they had cots next to each other.

By the time they won, everyone was exhausted. When the spaceships departed, Overwatch collapsed in her chair and only said three words to them all: “Come home safe.”

When the tactical team came back, Green Arrow was the first to enter and went straight for Overwatch, who was still in her chair. He kneeled in front of her and looked her in the eyes, without taking his hood off.

“We have been doing this for a long time. And really, I can’t do it without you. You are my rock and I love you more than I can say, whether I’m wearing my business suit or the Arrow suit.” He said and the other heroes had already formed a half-circle around them. “I love you when Arsenal calls us mom and dad, when Speedy is bugging me for this and that, and when Spartan rolls his eyes. And I love with or without your new mask,” he smiled.

“I love you, too. With or without masks and superhero identities or life-threatening and history-altering events. But what brought this on?”

“Will you marry me?” he asked her, pulling a ring from his pocket.

“Did you hit your head?” Flash asked deadpanned.

“Didn’t he propose like three months ago?” Vibe asked.

“Yes, he did,” Arsenal said.

“I’m asking Overwatch as Green Arrow,” he growled at them.

“Are you kidding me right now?” Spartan exclaimed. “It’s bad enough that you refer to yourself in the third person and do the whole split personality thing, now you are proposing to her, again, as the Arrow?”

“Shut up, Spartan” Lyla glared.

“I think it’s sweet,” Kara said.

“Answer the poor guy, Overwatch.” White Canary said, smiling for her friends.

“Yes, Green Arrow, I will marry you. And no matter how many times you ask me, my answer will be the same.” She smiled lovingly at him and he put the ring on her finger.

She stood up, pulling her up with him and kissed him, and the heroes around them applauded and cheered. Except for Spartan. He was shaking his head, but secretly he was smiling.

They were having a superhero wedding.


End file.
